finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dissidia Final Fantasy arenas
This is a list of battle arenas from Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Many of the stages in the game are areas in which the main antagonist was confronted in their respective games. However, the game does include two original stages. Each arena that appeared in the original also has an alternate (Ω) map that could possibly turn things around. Most of the new arenas in the sequel however, have no (Ω) versions. Preexisting Stages *'Old Chaos Shrine': The representative area for the original Final Fantasy. **'(Ω):' Brave points decrease over time and the lost brave points are put into the brave pool. The greater the Brave Points of one character, the larger the decrease of his/her Brave Points. *'Pandaemonium': The representative area for Final Fantasy II. **'(Ω):' Blue-bricked floors can turn into red-and-black-bricked floors, where spikes can pop up and hit the character. If a character is hit by a spike, a portion of his or her brave points will transfer into the brave pool. Being hit by the spike is the only way to increase the Brave Pool, and the Brave Pool starts very low. *'World of Darkness': The representative area for Final Fantasy III. **'(Ω):' At certain times, the arena changes depending on the distance between fighters. If the fighters are close when the arena changes, it changes to an enclosed area with a structure rising to the top. If the fighters are far when the arena changes, the arena changes to a large area with many transparent blue platforms spread about. The Brave Pool rises when the fighters are close in the enclosed arena, and when the fighters are distant from each other in the large arena. *'Lunar Subterrane': The representative area for Final Fantasy IV. **'(Ω):' The stage features more destroyable cliffs and background elements. The Brave Pool increases when the stage is destroyed. *'The Rift': The representative area for Final Fantasy V. **'(Ω):' The castle's structure randomly changes throughout a match. Each change in structure increases the Brave Pool. *'Kefka's Tower': The representative area for Final Fantasy VI. **'(Ω):' The pipes will explode in the tower. If the player/enemy is hit to a special floor or wall panel, the character will ricochet off walls, which deals brave damage. The Brave Pool rises every time steam comes out of the walls, which can be cause by the method stated above. *'Planet's Core': The representative area for Final Fantasy VII. **'(Ω):' Additional pillars float upwards and strands of Lifestream appear on the stage. After the stage changes, the Brave Pool increases per second. This occurring event is an allusion to the defeat of Jenova∙SYNTHESIS, as when it is defeated, the pillar blocks float upward, including the land pillars. *'Ultimecia's Castle': The representative area for Final Fantasy VIII. **'(Ω):' Time compression occurs, repairing any part of the stage that was broken previously. It also makes the gears spin, dealing damage if a character gets too close to one. The Brave Pool randomizes during Time Compression. *'Crystal World': The representative area for Final Fantasy IX. **'(Ω):' Various crystal pillars and bases materialize throughout a match. Each crystal that materializes increases the Brave Pool. *'Dream's End': The representative area for Final Fantasy X. **'(Ω):' The Brave Pool increases whenever characters connect with attacks. The Brave Pool still increases even if one character enters the Break Status. Original Stages *'Order's Sanctuary': This is the area where Cosmos resides. **'(Ω):' The Brave pool is always shown as 0. But if a character enters Break mode, the other character's brave points will double. *'Edge of Madness': This is the area where Chaos resides. **'(Ω):' The Brave pool alternately increases and decreases. Duodecim Stages *'Pandaemonium - Top Floor': The second representative area for Final Fantasy II. *'Crystal Tower': The second representative area for Final Fantasy III. *'Phantom Train': The second representative area for Final Fantasy VI. *'M.S. Prima Vista': The second representative area for Final Fantasy IX. *'Empyreal Paradox': The representative area for Final Fantasy XI. **'(Ω):' Orbs of light float from below the stage up to the crystal in the center of the stage. Characters in range of the orbs of light steadily lose Bravery the closer they are to the center crystal. *'[[Sky Fortress Bahamut|Sky Fortress ''Bahamut]]: The representative area for Final Fantasy XII. **(Ω):' Stage bravery steadily increases when a player is on the ground and gains more per player on the ground. When airborne, players will be blown away from the ''Bahamut's doorway and towards the other end, losing brave points. The other end of the stage is also changed into a Banish Trap. *'Orphan's Cradle': The representative area for Final Fantasy XIII. **'(Ω):' Additional platforms of varying sizes appear from one end of the stage and exits to the other side. Stage bravery steadily increases while the platforms are present. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008)